Today, it is very difficult to get a particular business user to attend a webcast or online Virtual Environments. As a result, a whole industry has sprung up around “audience generation”—geared to invite people to attend webcasts or online Virtual Environments via mass email campaigns, banner advertising, and use of mailing lists. This solution attempts to entice attendees who are already visiting a webcast or online virtual event to attend other webcasts or online virtual events by presenting targeted and relevant online webcast or Virtual Environments, thereby increasing attendance at additional events without relying on external audience generation tactics. Attendees also benefit from having targeted and interesting information presented, rather than vague and uninteresting content being delivered via mass-marketing strategies.
The above “audience generation” profiles attendees based on the webcast (or virtual online event) that they use is currently attending. For example, if a user attends a webcast where the speaker is talking about Cisco Routers, the user (and all other attendees) may be presented with a list of other “related” webcasts pitching the latest advances in Cisco Switches, or other Cisco Networking equipment. The limitation with these approaches is that they fail to see the entire history of the individuals' interactions when proposing related content—and makes overly broad assumptions and generalizations of the entire audience. Thus, it is desirable to provide a better method and system for recommending webcasts or online virtual environments and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.